1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to veterinary medicaments, and particularly to a horse liniment for the relief of muscular and joint pain in horses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good horse is a highly prized animal. Although the horse has been displaced by the automobile and farm machinery in developed countries, the horse is still used as a work animal on ranches and the like. Further, the horse is used for sports and recreation in thoroughbred racing, harness racing, show jumping, rodeos, recreational horseback riding, and other leisure time activities. Just like human beings, the horse's muscles can become sore and strained when subjected to intense exertion, or from being worked over extended periods of time. The problem may become exacerbated as the horse ages with the development of arthritis in the joints.
Various liniments have been developed over the years to provide soothing heat to sore and inflamed muscles and joints when giving the horse a rubdown after a hard workout or a long day of work. While the different formulations are effective to some degree, none have proven to be entirely satisfactory. Thus, a horse liniment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.